


Cruise

by TheTrueFro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, lots of ships, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of one shots for different ships that I like. Won't just be Dragon Age. All set of a cruise ship. Requests are accepted but I may or may not actually use it.I don't own any of these characters.





	1. Cousland and Leliana.

"You were right Dorian. A month long cruise is exactly what we needed." Rose Lavellan says to her Tevinter friend as they relaxed on the upper deck of S.S Fanservice. The lithe woman reclines in her seat as she says this. Alexis, Amber, and Amy all make noises of agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." Dorian replies from his perch in the lap of his husband, The Iron Bull. The Qunari doesn't even seem to notice the weight in his lap. It's at this moment a server arrives with their drinks. Most of them got beer except Dorian who got some weird bright blue thing. Amy raises her bottle.

"To the start of our new adventure." She says. Amber raises her bottle.

"And to getting Alexis to forget her stupid ex-wife." Amber adds with a smirk and twinkle in her crimson eyes.

"I'll drink to that." Alexis says with a chuckle. They all tap their drinks together before downing them.

"You all go find something to do. I want some alone time with kadan." Bull says picking up a blushing Dorian.

*Alexis's pov*

After being told to split by Bull I decided to just walk around the ship until I found something. Subconsciously I touch the spot on my right hand where my ring use to be. I didn't miss Iona but I really missed Amethyne. When I first met Iona things were great but slowly we started to drift apart. As a last ditch attempt to save the marriage I suggested we get a kid, Iona agreed and a month later she was pregnant but after our daughter was born our rekindled love didn't last long and before Amethyne was one we were getting divorced, Iona wanted to keep Amethyne and considering that my job had me working odd hours for months at a time I agreed. That was four months ago and I haven't seen either since. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that as I turn a corner I run right into someone. The next thing I know I'm on top of a beautiful redhead and our faces are really close to each other. I feel my cheeks start to heat up. The woman smirks.

"I haven't even introduced myself yet and you've already fallen for me." She teases. I can't help but laugh at that. We share a laugh until I remember that I'm on top of her. I quickly get up and extend my hand to her. As she stands I check her out. She has short red hairy fair skin, and bright blue eyes. She is wearing a lavender tank top, jean shorts, and flip flops. I look back at her face face when she clears her throat. "You can look but you can't touch."

"I'm sorry for running into and checking you out, I was distracted by my thoughts and then by how beautiful you are. And know I'm rambling and I should probably just go." I say blushing even more. I turn to make get away when she speaks.

"You don't need to go. You're doing fine." She says. I turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask. She nods. I stick out my hand. "I'm Alexis."

"Leliana. It's a pleasure to meet you. You look like the kind of person who needs someone to vent to so how about this? Meet me by the elevators on this floor at 7 and we can go get a drink and you can tell me all about your problems." She offers leaning against the wall. 

"I don't want to put all my problems on a person I just met." I say. Leliana chuckles.

"I'm trying to ask you out. Surely someone as drop dead gorgeous as you have been hit on before." She says rolling her eyes. I rub the back of my head awkwardly.

"I recently got divorced so I am a little out of practice." I say. Leliana seems surprised at this before she pouts and looks at the floor.

"Oh you're straight. I see." She says. I chuckle and lean against the wall next her.

"I never said I was straight and I would love to go out with you." I say. Leliana smiles and stands up she starts to walk away before turning around and walking right up to me. She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in at 7." She says before walking away with an extra sway to her dress.

* later, Leliana's pov * 

I arrive where I asked Alexis to meet me and I can't help but check her out. She has her black hair tied up into a ponytail, she has dark purple lipstick and eyeliner on, and she is wearing a dark blue button up and jeans. I smirk at how her hazel eyes widen and her jaw drops at the sight of me in my form fitting lavender cocktail dress.

"You look amazing." She says as I approach.

"Thanks now let's go." I reply as I give her a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Lavellan and Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose spots a familiar face in the ship's onboard library

Rose wanders through the huge library that is onboard, she found it after wandering for a few hours after Bull shooed her away. Rose jumps slightly when she hears someone cough lightly nearby. Looking around she doesn't see any one so continues wandering. Judging by the books around her she is in the adult romance section. As she reaches the end of the aisle she notices a dark haired woman sitting in an armchair and reading some book. Rose instantly recognizes her as her best friend from college, Cassandra Pentagast. Taking a second to check Cassandra out Rose notices that she has been working out if the muscles bulging against her maroon shirt are anything to go on. Smirking Rose sneaks up behind her and leans down next to her ear.

"Fancy seeing you here Cass." Rose whispers before jumping back cause she knew exactly how Cassandra would react. The reaction being standing up and spinning around to glare at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cassandra demands trying not to yell cause of where they are. Rose cocks her left hip out and puts her hand on it.

"I know it's been five years Cassandra but I would hope that you would recognize your best friend." Rose teases. Cassandra's anger fades to confusion to realization to fury. It is then when Rose remembers how they parted ways. Rose stopped talking to her one week and moved away without even a note. Rose did this because she was struggling to control herself around Cassandra, who Rose was convinced was straight, because of the huge crush she had on her. "Oh, yeah."

"You disappeared five years ago and that's all you can say? Do you know how long I cried because I thought I had done something to drive you away? What happened Rose? Why did you run?" Cassandra asks. Rose feels her eyes start to water as she slowly back up only to bump into someone. Turning around quickly she gasps at seeing another person she use to know.

"Cassandra asked you a question Rose. Please don't tell me that you were planning on running again because that won't end well for you." Leliana says with the scariest friendly smile on her face. Rose takes a step closer to Cassandra and away from the overprotective, always close to homicidal if someone has a interest in her friends redhead.

"Oh hi Leliana how are you?" Rose asks trying to change the subject. Leliana scowls at the sliver haired elf.

"I was doing great but then you had to show up again. You remember that talk we had? The one about what would happen if you hurt my friend in any way." Leliana stepping closer to Rose who steps back trying to keep away. This continues until Rose backs into the chair that Cassandra was sitting in. Rose feels the tears start to fall as Cassandra puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Rose all I want is to know why you left and if it was because of me." Cassandra says her voice filled with compassion. I just start sobbing. Leliana seems surprised at this.

"Cassandra I'm going to go. I have a date to get ready for so I'll see you when I see you." Leliana says before walking away. Cassandra leads me over to a pair of chairs that sit facing each other. After placing me in she sits down in the other. We sit there in silence as I struggle to get ahold of myself. After five minutes I stop crying.

"First I would like to say I'm sorry for running. I was panicking at the time and was terrified that you would hate me if you found out." I tell her not meeting her eyes.

"Found out what?" Cassandra asks.

"How I nearly took advantage of you." Rose replies making eye contact with Cassandra. This clearly isn't the response that Cassandra was expecting if how her eyes widen at this.

"What are you talking about?" She asks. Rose sighs.

"Remember when Josephine and I arrived unexpectedly at your apartment?" Rose asks.

"I remember. There isn't a day that I don't think about the last day you and I spent together." Cassandra answers.

*flashback*

"Josephine you do know that Cassandra prefers that we don't show up at her place unannounced." Rose says looking at her friend as they walk up the stairs to Cassandra's apartment. Josephine just dismissively waves her hand.

"What I need to tell isn't something I can tell her over the phone." Josephine says as they reach Cassandra's floor.

"What am I here for?" Rose asks as they approach Cassandra's door.

"You'll see." Josephine replies before knocking on Cassandra's door. After a few seconds it opens to reveal dressed in a sports bra and yoga pants. She looks annoyed at them.

"You both know that 5:30 is when I'm doing my evening workout, now what is it?" Cassandra asks glaring at Rose, who shrugs and gestures towards Josephine. Josephine pulls out her phone and messes with it.

"I'm sorry Cassandra but you need to see this." Josephine says before turning her phone so that both Rose and Cassandra can see what is on screen. It is a picture of Cassandra's long term boyfriend sitting at a table of some restaurant kissing some other girl. Cassandra feels her legs start to stop working but before she can fall, Rose catches her. "I'm sorry Cassandra but I couldn't keep this from you. I'll go now and let Rose comfort you." Josephine says before leaving. Rose helps Cassandra into her apartment and to the couch where the both sit. Cassandra pulls a blanket over both of them.

"I can gave that jerk the last three years of my life and this is how he repays me. I see why you're single Rose." Cassandra says.

"I'm just waiting for the right person." Rose replies trying to hide the fact that she was in love with the woman sitting on the couch next to her. Cassandra groans and snuggles closer to Rose.

"I would date you if we weren't such close friends." Cassandra says before pulling Rose into a hug. Rose is surprised by the sudden affection Cassandra is showing her. As she relaxes from Cassandra's body heat next to her a voice starts urging her to kiss Cassandra.

"Kiss her, come on. She wants you to. Pull that sports bra off her and show her how you feel. Come on do it." The voice urges. Rose stands up and back away from Cassandra towards the door. Cassandra looks at Rose with confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." Rose says before running away.

*present day*

Cassandra is shocked at hearing what drove Rose away.

"You left because you thought that I would hate you for being interested in me?" Cassandra asks trying to make sure she is understanding what is going on.

"Yes. I'm sorry I tried to suppress my feelings but I could barely stop myself that night." Rose says.

"Rose I've been interested in you since we met but I didn't say anything cause I was already seeing someone and by the time I was single you were gone. Now how about we go down to my room and I show you just how much I've missed you." Cassandra offers causing Rose to blush bright red.

"Could we at least have dinner first?" Rose asks with a chuckle. Cassandra nods and they head out.


End file.
